


The Gun

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren is about to do something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gun

Warren loaded the gun, his fingers shaking as he slid the ammunition into the chamber. He knew the bullets weren't live, but he was still scared something would go wrong. He checked the safety catch and slipped it into the inside pocket of his jacket. He headed back towards Empire Records, looking around suspiciously as he walked, convinced that people would be able to tell he was carrying a gun just by looking at him. No one did know though and he got to the shop without being stopped. He walked inside and pulled out the gun. He'd show them.


End file.
